


PIERCE | CURSED LANCE

by tsunderstruck (charbroiled)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen, i still hold that Valter's best (only) friend is his wyvern, implied cannibalism????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbroiled/pseuds/tsunderstruck
Summary: Short character study/drabble for Pecularity: Fire Emblem, about Valter and how his skills and obsessions shape his personality.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Peculiarity: FE Small Writer Zine





	PIERCE | CURSED LANCE

Valter turned the swordsman's corpse over with his boot. Pathetic. Dead in a single blow. A testament to Valter's skill at hunting, at least. That was the joy of a pike, finding the weak hinge in a hale man's armor, delivering the piercing blow, watching the life drain from the face of his prey, the blood from their body-- though at the end he preferred a bit of engagement; struggle, like a stuck boar.

Still, beyond the dissatisfying ease of the skill, another restless distraction prickled at the back of his mind. A different spear he should be carrying, one that sung bloodlust to him, a pulsing bass note that made his soul resonate…

...but no, it was lost to him. And what he had instead, the nearest song of trembling excitement, was the hunt, the endless game of catch and kill.

"It's yours," he called, to his sole companion. Hekate, his dear wyvern, the only one who had stayed by his side through years of humiliation and shame. She also enjoyed a good hunt, or at least the  _ reward  _ he let her indulge in at the end.

Valter chuckled to himself as his wyvern tore into the carcass, metal crunching between her jaws. As soon she finished her snack they'd alight again, in pursuit of new prey-- waging a fool's war simply for the pure adrenaline delight of it.


End file.
